November 11, 1996 Monday Nitro results
The November 11, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Bayfront Arena in St. Petersburg, Florida Results ; ; *Jeff Jarrett defeated Chris Benoit (w/ Woman) via disqualification at around the 9-minute mark when Sting interfered and dropped Jarrett with a reverse DDT after Benoit sustained a suplex to the floor. :*Prior to the bout, Kevin Sullivan & Jimmy Hart cut an insert promo on Sullivan facing Benoit in Baltimore the day before World War 3. :*During the match, it was announced Jarrett would face the Giant at World War 3 *'WCW Women's Championship Tournament Quarter Finals:' GAEA All Asia Athlete Women's Champion Zero (w/ Sonny Onoo) defeated Malia Hosaka with a modified powerbomb at 1:43 *Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated Ciclope at 5:58 with the hurricanrana into a roll up after a hurricanrana off the top to the floor :*J-Crown Champion The Ultimo Dragon and Sonny Onoo were at ringside for the duration of the contest. :*WCW Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko appeared at the entranceway mid-way through the match to watch, with Psychosis coming out behind Malenko moments later. :*It was announced during the match that Malenko would face Psychosis at World War :*Ciclope's debut *Lex Luger defeated Scott Norton via submission with the Torture Rack at around the 8-minute mark after avoiding a shoulderblock off the top. :*Prior to the bout, it was announced Norton had just returned from co-winning New Japan Pro Wrestling's annual tag team tournament. :*During the contest, Arn Anderson cut an insert promo on facing Luger Nov. 23 in Baltimore. :*Moments later, Sting was shown in the crowd. :*Following the commercial break, Gene Okerlund conducted an in-ring interview with Luger in which Luger said he couldn't carry the WCW banner alone and needed Sting *Harlem Heat (w/ Sister Sherri) fought Jacques Rougeau & Carl Ouellet (w/ Col. Rob Parker) to a no contest when both Sherri and Parker interfered at 3:10. :*Prior to the match, footage was shown of Sherri hitting Parker the previous weekend on WCW Saturday Night. :*During the contest, footage was shown of The Nasty Boys trying to get into the arena but were held off by security and Doug Dillinger. :*Moments later, they were shown speaking with Ed Leslie outside the arena *Mexican Heavyweight Champion Konnan defeated Chris Jericho via disqualification at 5:18 when Konnan dropkicked Jericho into referee Nick Patrick. :*During the bout, a hockey card of Ted Irvine, Jericho's father, was shown on a split screen. :*Patrick barely nudged as a result of the collision but immediately called for the bell *Miguel Perez Jr. defeated Juventud Guerrera at 3:55 with a modified victory roll after avoiding the 450 splash :*Perez' debut. *Meng & The Barbarian (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated Marcus Alexander Bagwell & Scotty Riggs at 3:34 when Barbarian defeated Riggs after Meng kicked Riggs in the face, moments after Bagwell tripped Barbarian from the floor. :*During the bout, Eric Bischoff said he had met with Roddy Piper and his management team but it was hard to get any answers out of them but the video tape provided by the fan earlier in the show would hopefully answer some questions. :*After the contest, Hart grabbed the mic and argued why the Nasty Boys were facing WCW Tag Team Champions Kevin Nash & Scott Hall at World War 3 and then said Meng & the Barbarian should be in the match as well Other Segments *In the background during the intro segment, security tended to a fan in the crowd who was waving a package in his hand, apparently trying to get the attention of Tony Schiavone & Larry Zbyzsko. :*The commentary team did not notice the fan *Featured footage from the previous week of Mike Tenay conducting an interview with Jeff Jarrett, with Chris Benoit and Steve McMichael stepping in when Jarrett claimed to be a Horseman. :*After Benoit & McMichael left and Jarrett continued his rant on WCW needing a leader to face the New World Order, Sting was shown in the crowd *Included a segment where the same fan, Ken McDade, from the opening segment jumped the rail and gave the commentary team the package before he was ejected by security. :*A note the fan left with the commentary team said the video was a hit in Europe in 1992 *Featured footage of Ric Flair going through rehabilitation in Birmingham, AL with Dr. James Andrews *Included Gene Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Diamond Dallas Page regarding his being recruited by the New World Order :*Moments later, WCW Tag Team Champions Scott Hall & Kevin Nash appeared, with Page being offended that he would become the eigth member of the group :*Nash replied they couldn't come to him earlier because Eric Bischoff lives two doors down from Page *Featured the announcement that Jim Duggan, Chris Benoit, Hugh Morrus, Jacques Rougeau & Carl Ouellet, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko, and WCW TV Champion Lord Steven Regal would be part of WCW Saturday Night *Included a segment where several men wearing nWo T-shirts and carrying pickett signs led Hall, Nash, & Syxx to the ring, with Hall saying he, Nash, and WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan would be heading to the West Coast Saturday for the Cable Ace Awards :*Nash then said while the nWo already had a segment on WCW Saturday Night, they had plans to take Nitro in a few weeks *Featured a segment with Ted Dibiase, with Vincent, in the crowd calling for Sting, who didn't appear, and thanked Sting for laying out Jeff Jarrett earlier in the show and offered him an nWo T-shirt *Included Roddy Piper's "I'm Your Man" music video, released in 1992 in Europe, in which Piper was shown training as his and Hulk Hogan's name appeared on a marquee *Featured a closing in-ring segment with WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan, the Giant, with the WCW US title, Dibiase, Vincent, the Giant, and Elizabeth, dressed as an elf, in which Hogan said he would wipe the mat with Piper and that Piper doesn't want any of Hogan :*Hogan then posed until the show went off the air. Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Eric Bischoff *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay *Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery File: File: External links * Nitro #61 * Nitro #61 on WWE Network Category:1996 television events